kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates
A pirate is a sea-loving person, most often a criminal, who forsakes the law of their homeland for a life at sea. The concept of piracy became so popular across history that it evolved into a culture with sub-cultures. There are many types of pirates, and anybody with a passion can become a pirate. Types of Pirates Candy Pirates Candy Pirates are ones that deeply enjoy candy. They sail to sugar-themed lands and often rob candy stores and establishments for delicious sweets. Space Pirates Space Pirates are often from advanced alien planets and sail galaxies on space pirate ships. Through the resources of space pirates, even normal pirates are able to sail to other worlds and gain infamy beyond their planet. Nowadays, almost every pirate is a Space Pirate. Lady Pirates A lady pirate is basically any female in the profession. Lady pirates are considered a rarity, but the ones that are known have a remarkable reputation, from being the captain or a significant member of a crew. Hierarchy Emperor The title of "Emperor" (Japanese: Yonko) (originally from One Piece) is the highest rank any pirate could achieve. To become an Emperor, a pirate has to be known and feared across many worlds, must be significantly powerful, command legions of crewmen, and they must have several towns or lands under their control. An Emperor's crew is usually divided into divisions with commanders. Lord The title of "Lord" is given to pirates who have notable fame and reputation, yet don't possess the power and resources that an Emperor would. A Pirate Lord may have a large crew with several bases. Commander In fairly massive pirate crews, the crews are often sorted into Divisions, each of which is run by a Commander. Captain Simply put, the captain is the boss of any average pirate crew. They usually have their own cabin on a ship and command every other crewman. Vice-Captain The vice-captain or first mate acts as the second-in-command, answering only to the captain. Known Pirates *Dutchman Pirates (deceased) **Davy Jones (Emperor) **Kraken **Maccus the Hammerhead **Morey **"Puffy Cheeks" Koleniko **Clanker **Hadras **Palifico **Ogilvey **Two Head (Sack and Flour) **Wyvern **Diane Simmons **Sector Z (former) *Boogey Pirates **Mandy McKenzie (Emperor) **Cindy Cortix **Azula **Cortez **Rā’s al Ghūl **Katie (former) **Kimaya Heartly **Django de los Muertos **Creeper **Lord Pain **Saliva *Kremling Krew **King K. Rool (Emperor) **Kaptain K. Rool (deceased) **Baron K. Roolenstein **Kami Heartly **Snowmad Tribe ***Lord Fredrik ***Bashmaster ***Skowl ***Pompy **Sea Division ***Ineptune **Forest Division ***Yogi Bear ***Very Gnawty and Really Gnawty **Sharpclaw Tribe ***General Scales ***Galdon ***Red-Eye King ***Drakor **K. Lumsy (former) **Dogadon **Army Dillo **Krow **Team Chaotix (former) ***Vector the Crocodile ***Espio the Chameleon ***Charmy Bee *Big Mom Pirates **Sherry Linlin (Emperor) **Broodals ***Madame Berry Broode ***Topper ***Harriet ***Spewart ***Rango **Dessert Division ***Charlotte Linlin (Emperor; deceased) ***Black John Licorice ***Augustus von Fizzuras ***Deadly Baby Trio ****Stewie Griffin ****Rallo Tubbs ****Maggie Simpson ***Nickel Joe ***Fat Jack ***Sir Knightly (former) ***Pekoms ***Tamago ***Bobbin ***''Big Ma'am'' (ship) **Breakfast Division ***Majin Buu ***Breakfast Club **Lunch Division ***Ernesto Taco ***General Tsao Chicken ***Pound Cake Platoon **Dinner Division ***Cassiopea Jades ***Hisoka Morow **Supper Division ***Pawtucket Pat ***Sasha Blouse ** *Raccoon Pirates **Marine the Raccoon **Henrietta von Marzipan **New Raccoon Pirates ***Sheila Frantic ***Aurora Uno ***Chris Uno ***Mason Dimalanta ***Haruka Dimalanta ***Dillon York ***Kirie Beatles ***Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan ***Carol Masterson *Marzipan Pirates **Augustus von Fizzuras **Deadly Baby Trio ***Stewie Griffin ***Rallo Tubbs ***Maggie Simpson **Nel **K. Lumsy *Slag Pirates **Romulus Slag (Lord) **Rusty Pete **Sprocket **Penelope Mousse (Silver Bullet) **Scrappar the Salvaged **Bombbag Bobbery **Ancient Swabbie *Stickybeard Pirates **Stickybeard **Dumb John Silver (helmsman) **Chewey and Gooey **Heinrich von Marzipan (cabin boy; former) *Whisker Pirates **Whisker **Johnny **Mini and Mum *Hook Pirates **James Hook (Lord) **Mr. Smee *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teach (Emperor) **Van Augur *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Brook *Silvers Rayleigh *Admiral Razorbeard (deceased) Stories They Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand (cameo) *Sector W7 *Operation: FROST *Operation: RECLAIM *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Sector MG *The Horrorverse *Sector $ (Stork Family Desert) *The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Category:Pirates Category:Positions Category:Adventurers